Revolução
Mano Brown Afrofuturismo Agradecimentos a toda putada real portuguesa e européia em geral pelo estrago que fizeram ao longo dos séculos no berço da humanidade - África e seus descendentes. Thank you very much USA, por patrocinar a exploração, a inflação, a fome e a miséria do nosso povo. BRASIL 1994 São Paulo à tarde, uma criança negra, suja, aparentemente doente, caminha devagar até o farol. Pede um dinheiro a um cara branco num Diplomata preto. Ele dá uma merreca e sai todo orgulhoso, se achando o cara. No segundo farol, um moleque negro, 17 anos aproximadamente, atravessa entre os carros. O cara do Opala saca uma pistola automática no console do carro com os olhos arregalados. Ele tem medo, fecha o vidro do carro. O Brasil é isso. right|167px Negro bom é aquele que não oferece perigo. Sem instrução, sem estrutura de família, sem ambição. Homem negro seja um bom cidadão. Acorde às 6h, pegue o ônibus às 7h, entre no trabalho às 8h, almoce às 12h, vá embora às 18h. Ganhe mais ou menos US$70 por mês. Depois de muita correria, cale a boca e vá dormir que amanhã cedo é dia de branco - isso se você for um privilegiado que ainda tem um emprego e trabalha de carteira assinada e tudo, numa dessas multimilionárias empresas estrangeiras. Não exija muito. Seu pai não exigiu, seu avô também não, seu bisavô muito menos. Ele era escravo. O bisavô do seu patrão também era patrão. Hereditariamente, ano a ano, tudo no devido lugar, tudo pela branca ordem, explorados e exploradores. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem e progresso. O povo africano foi trazido seqüestrado para o Brasil numa época em que o continente africano estava em ascensão, para ser utilizado como animal doméstico, sem direito a opinião própria, religião e, pasmem senhoras e senhores católicos, sem direito a comer, com exceção dos restos. Não é de agora que o Brasil tem cadeira cativa entre os hipócritas e mentirosos. Catolicismo hipócrita que até nos dias de hoje ilude nosso povo com as promessas de vida melhor após a morte, enquanto eu assisto meu povo morrer mais cedo por maus tratos e desilusões. Igreja hipócrita que deu a sentença de morte cerebral e física lenta e dolorosa ao povo negro, aceitando naturalmente um dos piores momentos da História em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, Amém. Hoje, o sistema tenta tapar o sol com a peneira fazendo uma COHAB aqui, outra ali - sempre bem longe do centro, é claro. Muitas pessoas insistem em perguntar porque os afro-americanos conseguiram espaços em tantos setores da sociedade americana e os brasileiros não conseguiram muita coisa, além de Pelé e ... Não sabemos com quem lutar, todos dizem que são nossos amigos. Nos Estados Unidos a arma é apontada pela frente, os brancos de lá são menos covardes. No Brasil, a arma é apontada pelas costas. A segunda posição é mais cômoda pra quem segura a arma e torna a defesa mais difícil para quem é o alvo. Um exemplo simples: * Ku Klux Klan - organização de extrema direita branca que agia no sul dos Estados Unidos atacando pessoas negras declaradamente; * Grupos de Extermínio - os pé-de-pato, como são conhecidos aqui na zona sul de São Paulo. Agem em São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro, matando mais que a KKK e o FBI juntos. Só que não é divulgado que a cada dez mortos, sete são negros; * Justiceiros - grupos de extrema direita, formado por pessoas brancas, negras, pardas, policias, bandidos, comerciantes ... Eu cresci assistindo televisão pelo menos oito horas por dia e sempre tinha aqueles galãs fabricados dizendo compre isso, compre aquilo, alugue aquilo outro. Meu povo quando foi abolido por lei não recebeu nada como pagamento, nem indenização, nem terra pra plantar, nem liberdade de escolha. O Brasil é um país capitalista onde as pessoas valem o que têm - propriedades. Meu povo foi roubado e deserdado, não tem propriedade. É FODA! O povo que trabalha na terra não tem terra pra plantar e construir suas casas. Ninguém se responsabiliza, todos tiram o cú da reta. Meu povo está se recuperando devagar de um nocaute na nuca, sem herança, sem nenhum alqueire e nenhuma mula. Sem apartamentos em Moema, restaurantes na Bela Vista ou lojas nos shopping centers. Sem direito a moradia e escola dignas. Mas está se recuperando sem a ajuda de ninguém. Por enquanto, estamos convencendo nossas crianças que elas não precisam ter longos cabelos louros e olhos azuis pra serem grandes homens e mulheres. Não precisam usar calças da Zoomp ou M.Officer ou andar com braço pra fora nos Tempras e Ômegas. FODA-SE TUDO ISSO. Sem mais, Mano Brown. Capão Redondo (SP), favela. Cada um com seus problemas - Poder para o povo preto - Revolução. :Fonte: Portal Viva Favela categoria:Escritos de Mano Brown categoria:Afrofuturismo categoria:Escritos de Rizoma